


Soft

by Melphis_Amekia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: "not girlfriends" getting to being girlfriends for real, F/F, basically only fluff, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: Though she became better at not running away from her problems, Ran could still not avoid the urge that propped up so often. Once again, Moca makes her confront it... about something that concerns them both.





	Soft

Ran heard her before she saw her. Barely a “sorry for intruding” and she heard her going upstairs, in the direction of Ran’s room. It was as if she was a member of the family... which was exactly what Moca was. Ran’s father would never have denied her to go right in, though Ran was all alone in the house for now.

“Shit.”

Moca had the most perfect worst timings out of anyone Ran had ever known. She arrived just as Ran dried her body from the shower she had taken. It wasn’t like the thought of Moca seeing her naked evoked anything _that_ special - they had seen each other naked many times over the years - but Ran preferred to be at least somewhat decent. In a rush, she put on her underwear while listening to Moca’s steps getting closer and closer. Thankfully, by the time Moca arrived, Ran finished with clasping her bra.

“Ran, where are you?” Moca asked loudly with her usual drawl. Ran guessed she had enough time to put on her pants too before Moca thought to search the bathroom. She was only half right - her pants were up to her thighs when Moca opened the door.

“Ooooh~, sexy~” Moca said while a sly smile playing on her face. Ran sighed, though  inwardly, that did make her a little bit happy. Moca never failed to deliver such a comment, either oblivious to some specific feelings of Ran’s, or reveling in the knowledge like she got enough point cards to eat 20 hamburgers at once. It was something Ran was used to. Moca’s lazy antics were something the whole band accepted, though Ran knew there was a bit more to it when it came to her. She never responded, at least not outright.

It was comfortable, like usual, to be arm in arm with each other, but no more than that.

“Let me dry your hair, Ran~.”

“You’re just asking me that to mess it up.”

“Ran~, you wound me~. Would I ever do something like that to you~?” Moca said while already tangling her fingers in Ran’s hair, though she had already taken out the hairdryer as well.

“You’re doing exactly that right now. Stop it.” Ran replied, even if she didn’t really mind, even if she leaned into the touch the tiniest bit. That was her way of enjoying this, the most she let herself do - enough that Moca wouldn’t be able to take it as more than an accident.

“Don’t worry~. Good old Moca-chan will dry your hair like a pro~.”

Ran sighed. Moca was sometimes as unstoppable as Tsugumi in her student council role. It was a waste of breath to try and escape now. Moca continued both with drying her hair as well as messing it up at the same time, unperturbed by the heat of the dryer.

“There, all done~. I think I did a Tsugurific job~.”

“Can hair drying even be Tsugurific?”

“Everything can be Tsugurific, my dear Ran~.”

Ran chuckled at that. If she hadn’t known Moca for as long as she did, she would have had a hard time believing someone like that was real.

“You’ve laughed, Ran~. The amazing Moca-chan strikes again!” Moca said with an extra amount of teasing in her voice.

“Cut it out already. Why did you come today, even? There’s no band practice today and it’s not like you need my help with homework.”

Moca’s face became thoughtful for just a few moments before her trademark grin set back in.

“I came to see if you needed any help with homework. It’s been a while since we hung out, just the two of us, as well. I wanted some alone~ time with you.”

Ran blushed, her heart having skipped a beat. She was sure that, one day, Moca was going to be  the death of her simply because of all the innuendo she threw out at will. Worse, Moca knew Ran wasn’t able to make herself stop it. In part, it was due to not wanting to, but also because she simply wasn’t... honest.

“Stop with that too.” she said a bit too fast after a second too long a silence. “Let’s go then. I do have some homework you could help me with.”

She picked up the plain black t-shirt lying on the floor before moving towards the bathroom door. First an arm, then a body materialized in front of her,  the path now blocked. Incredulously, Ran looked at Moca, who had not done what she usually did in this kind of a situation. There was no teasing remark and a shrug, just as sad a smile as could one ever be on Moca’s face.

“Later, okay~?”

“W-What’s this about, Moca?” Ran asked, her face flustered as Moca went farther than just blocking her. She moved further, making Ran back up against the sink. Moca’s white-gray hair appeared like it was surrounded in a halo in the pure white bathroom light.

“I feel like we’ve danced around this subject long enough, Ran. Ol’ Moca-chan wants to be Tsugurifically serious.”

Ran moved her lips to say something, likely something to the effect of what the hell was she pulling now, but Moca put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. After a few seconds, she released it. Though the need to say something didn’t leave Ran, she was too shocked to try again.

“This-” Moca began before pausing for a moment, “no, you, my dear Ran~, are important to me. But I knew you were a coward. I knew you won’t accept things or tell me your true feelings unless I cornered you just like I cornered you all those months ago in the hospital.

Maybe I was a bit of a coward too. Maybe I was a bit too hopeful it would push you into being more honest with us all. But I still waited for you to say it, Ran~. I know my feelings. I am 99% sure of yours, verified with the infallible tsugurific metric.”

She paused again. Ran wasn’t sure if the look in her eyes was scary, loving, or maybe _scared_ , or even all of it combined. The only thing she knew right now was that her heart had descended to the bottom of her body and her throat was constricted as if she were being choked.

“But I don’t need to say it. You’re not stupid, Ran~. You know full well, and that’s why I’m asking you. Tell me now, and be honest.”

It was like watching herself in third person - her hand taken by Moca, the t-shirt slipping from her grasp; the glow of Moca’s hair, strangely radiant for how muted its colour was; the mess of the bathroom, from the clothes to the care products and accessories everywhere. And then the question, as simple as hard:

“Do you love me, Ran~, like I love you?”

Ran’s ears were pounding in the same frantic beat as her heart. Sweat broke through her like in a bath house. Her knees felt weak, her hands shaky.

_Moca just said that. Moca just said she loves me._

“I’m not letting you run, Ran.”

_I hate that I know just how much you’re not gonna let me run. I hate how much I want to run. I hate that I can’t say it. I hate, I hate, I hate..._

“ _Ran_?”

_I really am such a coward. A terrible, terrible coward._

Against all instinct, against the need to run and hide her tears, against her choked up throat, Ran hugged Moca with force enough to hurt. It must have surprised Moca for she almost lost her balance, but Ran wouldn’t have cared if they tumbled onto the floor. She hated running away, but she couldn’t but keep her feelings tucked away inside her like the most precious things in the world... like the view of the  school sunrise with her friends, her Afterglow.

 _And Moca, the one who is the most dear to me of them all_.

“Ran~, you’re such a crybaby at the worst times~.” Moca said. Despite the teasing tone, Ran felt her return the hug, one hand back again tangled in her hair, smoothing it over and over slowly. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I think I got the memo~.”

_Of course you understand, Moca. You know it’s a yes, one so loud that I would scream it so loudly if I could. But I can’t, not even now when I know I should._

_Why am I like this?_

Ran was crying - out of frustration, out of need, out of happiness... she wasn’t sure which of those was the reason. But, with Moca shushing her calmly as if she were a baby, Ran let herself cry for a while longer.

\-----

“I’m such a pain to deal with, aren’t I?” Ran asked as Moca wiped away her tears with her thumbs, the warmth of her hands comforting.

“I wouldn’t have you any other way, my dear pain-in-the-butt Ran.” Moca replied, took Ran by the hand and led them to Ran’s room. There, she let go of Ran’s hand, sat down on her bed and patted right beside her. That made Ran smile. Maybe it was the emotional overload because usually she’d be very embarrassed at this.

Instead, she obeyed.

“Good girl~.” Moca said, breaking the moment so fast it resembled how she glomped  bread down. Ran facepalmed.

“Did you really have to do that?”

“You were a good girl, Ran~.” was all Moca said before lying down while pulling Ran beside her. The lazy grin disappeared, and the look in Moca’s eyes... Ran’s breath hitched. She saw it before, but never like this, never so shiny and passionate, so close they shared breath, their hair touching, their lips a paper-width away from each other.

“Let’s stay like this for a while, okay, Ran~." 

Ran smiled.

“Okay.”


End file.
